


let me set the pace

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie just wants to ride Richie into next week, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie talks about his feelings, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie was in a bit of huff with his boyfriend and it was very clear that Richie was aware of the fact. He didn’t think he was asking too much by wanting to ride Richie into next week.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 498





	let me set the pace

Eddie was in a bit of huff with his boyfriend and it was very clear that Richie was aware of the fact. The issue wasn’t that much of a big deal, and it definitely wasn’t a deal breaker, but it was beginning to get on Eddie’s last nerve. At first, he thought maybe it was because of his injury and that he hadn’t fully recovered from being impaled by a fucking claw, but then he _did_ recover and Richie still wouldn’t do what he asked.

He didn’t think he was asking too much by wanting to ride Richie into next week.

Of course, Eddie understood the hesitation, he had been seriously injured after all. However they had since gotten over that and have been engaging in sex for a good few months now with no issues. The only issue was that Richie just refused to let Eddie ride him. Whenever he spoke about it, Richie would change the subject, or whenever Eddie tried to act on it when they were in the middle of something, Richie would change positions quickly or use his mouth to make Eddie forget all about his request.

After the fourth rejection, Eddie made a decision to finally get what he wanted, no matter what and put his plan into action. His plan was to distract Richie long enough during prep so he could get onto his lap. If Richie was nervous about a different position, Eddie was more than happy to wash those nerves away by showing him how good it would feel.

Richie was lounging on the couch, flicking through the channels in search of something decent to watch. Eddie remained curled up on the couch, his glasses perched on his nose as he read his book. His mind, however, was not on the pages of 1984 by George Orwell, but instead on the way Richie’s lip was pulled between his teeth as he concentrated.

Damn, Eddie wanted him so badly. After years of separation, years of wanting and pining, Richie was finally his and Eddie would be a fool if he didn’t take full advantage of that whenever he could.

Taking a deep breath, Eddie placed his bookmark into the page he was at, closing it over and sitting it to the side. Richie hadn’t even noticed, which made Eddie grin as he decided to put his plan into motion. He stepped up behind Richie on the couch, leaning down so his lips were grazing Richie’s neck just slightly. Eddie watched Richie’s back straighten up as he pressed his lips a little harder against the kiss, kissing his neck.

“Someone’s bored,” Richie breathed, turning his head to the side with a smile on his lips. “What’s up, Eds?”

Eddie moved around the couch, his hands lingering over Richie’s shoulders and down his arm, grinning at the shiver that ran through his body. “You’d be right in saying I’m bored,” he admitted as he took a seat on Richie’s lap, straddling him. “You are also very distracting so it’s not easy to focus…”

Richie raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “I was channel surfing, Eds. How is that in any way distracting?” He asked but Eddie didn’t reply, he just leaned in to kiss Richie square on the lips, licking into his mouth to deepen it almost immediately. He didn’t want to waste any time.

“Can we take this to the bedroom?” Eddie breathed into Richie’s mouth, using his soft voice as a way of breaking Richie down. He knew he could never resist him when he was being soft. “Please? I want you…”

Just like Eddie had hoped, Richie nodded his head and stood up, keeping Eddie’s legs wrapped around his waist. Eddie had no idea how Richie was strong enough to hold him up like he was, especially with his noodle arms, but he wasn’t going to complain...it was hot after all.

They made their way to the bedroom and Richie lay Eddie down on the bed, sliding between his thighs so he was hovering over the top of him. Internally, Eddie let out a huff, as this wasn’t the position he was aiming for, and not the one he wanted to finish up in when he came at the end.

Acting quickly, Eddie reached up and pulled Richie’s t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Their lips met in between, more rushed and desperate as Eddie unbuttoned Richie’s pants and shoved them down along with his underwear, grinning as they were kicked off and left at the foot of their bed. At the same time, Richie worked on getting Eddie naked, throwing his clothes onto the floor with his own.

Once they were both naked, Richie reached into the drawer and pulled out the lube, making quick work in stretching Eddie open. It didn’t take too long, as he was still somewhat stretched from the previous night and soon Eddie was moaning into Richie’s mouth as his fingers curled up inside him, pressing against all the right spots. He had to try and keep his focus though, or his plan wouldn’t work and he’d be back at square one.

As Richie thrust four fingers in, Eddie pulled him into a deep and dirty kiss, moaning that he was ready against his lips. Richie pulled out his fingers, resting their foreheads together for a moment before he finally pushed in all the way. Eddie waited a second, until Richie’s guard was totally down and he wrapped his legs around his waist, flipping them over so he was on top.

He grinned down at Richie triumphantly, as his boyfriend stared up at him with wide eyes. Eddie was so focused on the fact that his plan had worked, he let his own guard down, which allowed Richie to flip them back over before his hips even moved, pinning him to the bed as he fucked up into him hard.

In that moment, even though annoyance was setting in, Eddie couldn’t find it in him to stop. He was hard, and Richie was fucking him so well that all he could do was moan and pant into the room, tugging on Richie’s hair in the process. As much as Eddie hated to admit it, he came hard within fifteen minutes that night.

When they were both spent and cleaned up, instead of basking in the afterglow like they usually did, Eddie sat up and looked for his underwear on the floor. It wasn’t annoyance that he was feeling anymore, but instead hurt. What was so bad about him riding Richie and why couldn’t Richie just come out and tell him instead of ignoring the matter entirely? If it was a serious issue, of course Eddie wouldn’t push him. He would never push Richie to do something that made him uncomfortable, but he didn’t know if that was the case since Richie wouldn’t talk to him.

“Hey, where are you going?” Richie asked, sitting up and slipping his glasses back onto his face.

Eddie just sighed and slipped his underwear on, heading towards the door, “I’m going back to my book. You can go to sleep if you want.” He stepped out of the room after that and made his way back to the couch, picking up his book where he left off.

It was about five minutes later that Richie appeared in the doorway of the living room, a sullen expression on his face. Eddie looked up, meeting his eyes and he could sense that the overdue conversation was about to take place, so he sat his book back down to the side and moved to sit on the couch, patting it. Richie made his way over, sitting next to him with his head low.

“I’m sorry, Eddie,” Richie whispered. “I’m sorry for not talking to you about this earlier and for sweeping it under the rug. I should have known that this would happen eventually but I still let it fester.”

Eddie reached over and laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly as he smiled softly. “I’m listening.”

Richie nodded and inhaled sharply. “When- when we were in the sewers and IT... IT stabbed you when you were above me, that image…I can’t get it out of my head. I see it when I’m sleeping, when I’m daydreaming, when I’m doing sit ups at the gym and I…I see it when you’re straddling me during sex. That- that’s why I can’t let you ride me like you want to Eds. I know how badly you want it but I- I just can’t. All I can see is you with a claw sticking out of your stomach, blood pouring from your mouth as you utter my name. It’s haunting.”

Out of all the things Eddie thought Richie was going to say, that was not any of them. His eyes widened and then his features softened considerably as he realised what an asshole he had been over the past few months. “Oh fuck…Richie. I’m so sorry…” he muttered. Richie made a move to stop him but Eddie shook his head. “No- let me talk. I- I never even thought about that and how that whole thing might have affected you. I thought maybe at first you were being cautious over my injury, which you were, but it never occurred to me that while I might have recovered physically…you might not have recovered mentally.”

“I should have told you, long before now and for that I am so so sorry,” Richie breathed, pulling Eddie closer and into a warm hug. “I love you so much, and I was so terrified that I’d lost you that day. It’s just swimming around in my head, all the damn time and when- when we have sex I like to have you under me because that way I know you’re safe. It’s fucked up, I know, and I’ve been thinking about going to see a therapist.” Richie admitted. “You know, to talk about my issues and find ways to work through them.”

Eddie nuzzled his face into Richie’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing him in. “I love you too. I always have loved you. Even back when we were kids and you were really fucking annoying I loved you.” He chuckled, earning a smile from Richie in response. “If you want to go to therapy, I will support you one hundred percent. I think it would be a great way to get a lot of things off your chest that you don’t think you could talk to me or the other losers about right off the bat.”

“You know, I am so lucky to have you,” Richie smiled, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “I never thought I would ever get to have this with you. When you told me you were married back in Derry? I swear I felt my heart break in two, because I finally had you back but you were even further out of reach than before.”

With a smile, Eddie leaned in and kissed Richie square on the lips, soft and loving, “If you ever feel like that, ever, you just come to me and I’ll remind you that you are the only person that I will ever want. The only person I have ever loved, because it’s the truth. I might have been too scared to say it as a boy and even before I was impaled but I’m not scared now. I will tell you that I love you every second of every day if I have to. I love you, Richie Tozier. I love you.”

Richie had tears in his eyes as he pulled Eddie into his arms, kissing him once more, keeping it soft. When he pulled away, Eddie could see his thoughts turning. “Eds…I know that your divorce isn’t finalised yet, and I would completely get it if you don’t want to leave one marriage and jump right into another but…will you marry me? One day?”

Just like Richie was the only man Eddie would ever love, he was also the only man Eddie would ever _want_ to marry. “Richie…of course I’ll marry you. When my divorce is finalised we are going straight to the courthouse and making it official.”

“The losers will kill us,” Richie laughed, wiping his tears.

“They’ll live.” Eddie countered back. “So will you?”

Richie chuckled wetly and nodded his head, resting their foreheads together. “I will, Eddie Kaspbrak. I will.”


End file.
